


Averting War

by Catandskylark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Romance, War, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catandskylark/pseuds/Catandskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place right as Titus is about to shoot Clarke in Season 3 Episode 7 of The 100. I didn't like the outcome, so I decided to write a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Titus raised the gun at me, determination clear in his eyes. 

     "It has to be this way. She cares for you more than her own people. More than her own life." he said. 

     I raised my hands slowly, desperately trying to show him that I wasn't a threat. Not to him, and most certainly not to Lexa. The best course of action was to keep him talking. 

     "She'll know it was you, Titus. Her trust in you has been faltering day by day. Do you really think this won't be the breaking point?" I asked, knowing that his scrambling mind would see the truth. His eyes flitted from me to Murphy who was currently tied up on the floor, bleeding.   
      
    "Him. I'll use him. I'll say he did it. Wanheda, killed by her own people. Killed by her only weakness. It's not only fitting, but serves me well. Lexa will have yet another death to blame on Skaikru. Her affections for you all but guarantee a war." Titus raged. 

    I took one step forward to shorten the gap, "No. You're wrong. Lexa has lost people she's loved before; Costia's head was left at the foot of her bed, and yet she didn't go to war with Ice Nation."

    "Stop!", he exclaimed, his hand shaking from holding the gun. I paused, unsure of how to get close enough to disarm him. "You're different than Costia.", he continued, "she will never see your death unavenged."

    His eyes shifted, and he raised the gun to my chest. "Blood must have blood", he said with finality. Just as he squeezed the trigger, I closed the gap between us and swung at his arm. I didn't get there soon enough. 

    Pain shot through me like a bolt of lighting as I cried out and hit the ground. Blood. There was so much blood. With my head on the ground, I could hear footsteps coming our way. The door to the room burst open and through it came Lexa, a confused look on her face as she took in the scene around her. Titus faltered, and lowered the gun.

     "Heda... I can explain." he whispered as she fell to her knees beside me. Lexa ripped off her jacket and forced it down on my wound, which I realized was on my side. She turned to him with Commander's authority. 

    "You will never harm Clarke again.", she declared. "Bring the healers at once and know this, if Clarke dies, so do you." She turned to me, effectively dismissing Titus. Concern was splayed across her face. Sharp corners were made soft by her affection for me. I could hear Titus whispering apologies and hurrying out of the room to find help, but I couldn't make myself see anything but Lexa. 

    "Help me put pressure on this.", she said as she pulled my hands down to my wound. I stifled a cry from the sharp pain. Gritting my teeth I looked up at her. 

    "This is ruining a perfectly good day." I joked, trying to ease her worry. She didn't smile, only shook her head and let the corner of her mouth turn up. 

    "A perfectly good day would be a boring one, and that never seems to happen to us, now does it?", she said as she examined me.

     I could feel see where the bullet went in, but I couldn't tell if it had exited. I could feel myself slipping and that wasn't an option. As I faded I grabbed Lexa's arm and managed, "Check for exit wound. Find my mom." before I slipped into darkness. 


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up, but it isn't the welcoming she had hoped for.

I think the pounding in my head was what woke me. Either that, or the sound of my mom and Lexa arguing. Neither of which I really wanted to deal with at the moment. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was already in an upright position, and I couldn't feel any pain from the bullet wound. 

"Mom?", I said, hoping that my conscious state would end their disagreement and I could find out exactly what had happened. My mom turned her head and it was bliss to see her. Her golden hair was pulled back as usual, and she seemed ecstatic to see me. We hadn't agreed on much of anything lately. She had her own way of thinking, of doing things she felt was right, and I had mine. That didn't change the fact that she was my mother. 

"Clarke, thank God. I was worried that I might've made things worse.", she walked across the room to the bed and lifted my shirt to check my dressing. "Everything seems stable for now. Lexa called me, and I came as fast as I could. Her healers did a fantastic job before I got here, though. Thankfully the bullet went clean through you." she rambled, clearly looking for any reason not to talk to or about Lexa. 

Lexa was standing in the corner, keeping her birds eye view of everything even in such a small space. When she saw me looking at her she stiffened and said, "I am relieved you are safe, Clarke of the Sky People. I leave you in your mother's very capable hands." And with that, she turned on her heel and marched out of the door, closing it behind her. 

My mom sat down beside me and fidgeted with the edge of the blanket, clearly trying to figure out what to say to me. The light from the window left a warm square on my hand and arm, and for a moment, I closed my eyes and just let myself breathe. I knew something worse than a bullet wound was coming next, but I didn't want to bring it on any quicker than I had to. 

"The Commander called me here to do more than just help you, Clarke," my mother began, jarring me out of my moment of peace. "She called me here to take you back to Arkadia."

My head snapped upwards to meet my mother's gaze, and what I saw wasn't good. She had a hardness to her now. Studying her for the first time in months, I could see that so much had changed, and I was a fool to think that it wouldn't have. 

"Lexa doesn't decide where I go, what I do, or who I'm with." I spat. "Not a single person will ever take my choices away again."

I had forgiven Lexa for her betrayal at Mount Weather, but I learned a hard lesson that day. People will always surprise you, betray you, and turn their backs when it is in their best interest. Even my own people weren't immune. 

My mother laid her hand on my arm and smiled at me, "I won't make you go back to Arkadia. Pike has taken the worst parts of our community and turned us inside out. Keeping you away from that is my top priority. Making it here was hard enough, and I'll have to leave soon." She stood up, walked to the wash basin and poured the pitcher of clear water into the bowl. "That being said, you can't stay here. The commander and I agree on one thing, at least; you can never see each other again. Not as allies, not as friends, not as... anything." 

She set the bowl down beside me as I stared in disbelief, trying to piece together what she meant. 

"You misunderstood her. She wouldn't just send me away. She would never do that without talking to me first." I started to swing my legs out of the bed, intent on storming after Lexa and demanding to know what was going on. My mom was quicker than I could hope to be at the moment, and gently pushed me back into bed. 

Putting my legs back on the cot she said, "This is one thing you will have to accept. The Commander doesn't want to see you. You could go right now to try and seek an audience, but you'll never get to her. Not if she doesn't want to be seen, and right now.. she doesn't."

Fuming and bewildered, I looked towards the door, hoping that once again Lexa would come bounding through it and make all of this disappear.


End file.
